Team Chase
Team Chase is an exploration team created by ★VS★. It is a team made of the evil Pokémon Arbok, Weavile, Honckrow, Shiftry, and Crobat. The team also has numerous allies. Rank Team Chase has achieved the Master Rank. Members Arbok *'Gender': *'Type': Poison *'Abilities': Intimidate and Shed Skin *'Moves': Ice Fang, Wrap, Glare, Gunk Shot Arbok is the founder and boss of Team Chase. She frightens the opponent with Glare, then finishes it off by squeezing it with a powerful Wrap. She bosses the other four members around. She has always wanted to be rich, so she formed the team to look for treasure. Arbok preys on small Pokémon, and she threatens the other members of the team if they do not follow her orders. She has noticed that Crobat might have a love interest in her. She is a little flattered by this. Interestingly, Arbok's body is 6 feet longer than a regular Arbok. Weavile *'Gender': *'Type': Dark/Ice *'Ability': Pressure *'Moves': Icy Wind, Night Slash, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse Weavile is the powerhouse of the team. She uses her speed and agility combined with her sharp claws to defeat her opponent. Arbok calls her the "second leader" of Team Chase. Weavile sharpens her claws by slashing large rocks. It is unknown how weak in defense Weavile is because she is fast enoughy to dodge any attack. Honchkrow *'Gender': *'Type': Dark/Flying *'Abilities': Insomnia and Super Luck *'Moves': Astonish, Wing Attack, Night Slash, Dark Pulse Honchkrow rarely battles, and he is enlisted in Team Chase to look for treasure high in the sky. However, Honchkrow battles only when the other four members are around, and he is shown to be quite good at it. With the Super Luck ability, his attacks are made much easier to hit ctitically. He despises Weavile and wishes that he could take her place as Arbok's right-hand man. Honchkrow stays silent, though, to avoid Arbok's wrath. Honchkrow also has a rivalry with Shiftry. Shiftry *'Gender': *'Type': Grass/Dark *'Abilities': Chlorophyll and Early Bird *'Moves': Faint Attack, Whirlwind / Icy Wind, Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm Shiftry does not battle very much. Though, she will use Whirlwind to blow away unwanted enemies for the team. Her Leaf Storm is a very powerful attack, but she will use Razor Leaf as a safer option. In battle, Shiftry can read the foe's mind to safely dodge the attack and then counterattack. She is also capable of freezing the air then blowing it into the opponent. She is rivals with Honchkrow. Crobat *'Gender': *'Type': Poison/Flying *'Ability': Inner Focus *'Moves': Cross Poison, Bite, Wing Attack, Poison Fang Crobat is a powerhouse, but is weaker than Weavile. But for this he makes up with his speed. He manipulates his foes by flying from one place to another—almost instantly—then attacks. He takes pride in his strength and speed and will take on any opponent with great courage. If his attacks aren't strong enough, he usually will not last long in a fight. Crobat will do anything to impress Team Chase's boss, Arbok. He is extremely hard on himself if he fails the deed he was given. Allies Team Chase has many Pokémon that are allies. Many of these Pokémon have the same ambitions the team has. On their adventures, Team Chase befriended these Pokémon. Gengar *'Gender': *'Type': Ghost/Poison *'Ability': Levitate *'Moves': Hypnosis, Curse, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse Absol *'Gender': *'Type': Dark *'Abilities': Pressure and Super Luck *'Moves': Pursuit, Swords Dance, Future Sight, Psycho Cut Sceptile Trivia *Although Honchkrow's species name is the Big Boss Pokémon, he is not the boss of Team Chase. *How Weavile sharpens her claws is similar to how a Pawniard would sharpen its blades. *Despite Crobat having a small love interest in Arbok, they are not in the same egg group. *The team mainly consists of Poison- and Dark-type Pokémon. *The moves the members of Team Chase know are all moves they learn by leveling up. *Also, the moves they know are all damage-dealing moves, with the exception of Arbok & her Glare and Shiftry & her Whirlwind. **However, Arbok's Glare has been shown to damage foes, and when Shiftry freezes the air around her, she can turn Whirlwind into Icy Wind. Category:Exploration Teams